Kirishima gets jealous (manXman)
by YokozawaXYZ
Summary: Kirishima gets jealous because Yokozawa talks to Takano without his presence.


This is a fanfiction, I do not own any of the characters. I only own the story plot. This is a manXman story, so if you don't like it don't read it. Also, please don't hate if the characters are OOC. Keep in mind this is a fanfic

# Kirishima

# Yokozawa

part 1: jealous

"What do you think you were doing Takafumi?" Kirishima asked with a stern look on his face as he pressed his boyfriend up again the wall. "I was talking to Takano" Yokozawa replied while glaring at Kirishima. "You were talking to him after I told you not to" Kirishima replied while grabbing Yokozawa's chin. "Why are you so pissed?" Yokozawa asked while trying to push against Kirishima, but to no avail. "You know how I feel about him. I love you and I don't want him to come in between us" Kirishima said while placing a knee in between Yokozawa's legs. "B..but, he's my...friend, how do you expect me not to talk to him?" Yokozawa asked as his eyes got cloudy. "I know he's your friend, but you only make plans with me, got it?" Kirishima asked while letting his breath ghost over Yokozawa's face. "Are you jealous?" Yokozawa asked while biting the inside of his cheek nervously. "You're so dense, but thats why I love you" Kirishima replied while shoving his tongue into the younger mans mouth. "Mhm!" Yokozawa moaned when Kirishima started to rub his knee against his crotch. "Hmm, someone's excited" Kirishima snickered while pulling away. "B..be quiet" Yokozawa panted while trying to catch his breath. "Don't worry, I'll give you so much pleasure you'll be crying out my name" Kirishima replied while smirking. "HUH!? Who said anything about sex" Yokozawa asked while gaping in shock. "We're not having sex, we're making love" Kirishima replied while licking his lips, causing Yokozawa to gulp. "I...I don't want to" Yokozawa said while shaking his head. "Too bad, you should've thought about that before you got me horny and jealous" Kirishima replied while picking him up and throwing him on the couch. "Ahh! Get off" Yokozawa said while bucking his hips. "Hey calm down" Kirishima said while leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Yokozawa's lips. "B..but what about Hiyori" Yokozawa asked while trying to suppress a moan when Kirishima started to play with his nipple. "She's at my parent's house" Kirishima replied while unbuttoning Yokozawa's shirt. "Ahh!! Kirishima-San if we're going to have sex can we at least go to the room" Yokozawa whined. "Why no one's home, and I've always wanted to make love to you on the couch" Kirishima replied while smirking. "Nngh, please Kirishima. It feels wrong" Yokozawa replied while staring up at him. "Hmm ok" Kirishima replied while climbing off of him, and carrying him to the bed. As Yokozawa's legs were too numb.

"Nngn" Yokozawa groaned when Kirishima fully entered him. "Does it hurt" Kirishima asked while thrusting his hips forward. "N..no" Yokozawa replied while letting out a small puff of air. "Ok" Kirishima replied while picking up the pace. "Ah, nngn" Yokozawa moaned but bit his lip. "What have I told you about doing that?" Kirishima asked while pulling out and thrusting back in forcefully. "Ah!! Nngn, n..not too" Yokozawa replied while wincing. "Good boy, you actually do listen" Kirishima replied while continuing to thrust his hips. "Nngn Kirishima, slow down" Yokozawa whined. "Shh, just enjoy it" Kirishima replied while leaning down and sucking on Yokozawa's neck and jaw. "Nngn, Kirishima-San. You're being too rough" Yokozawa said as a couple of tears escaped his eyes as Kirishima kept thrusting into him relentlessly. "Mhm, ah, nngn" Yokozawa moaned. "See, you're enjoying yourself" Kirishima replied while kissing him on the lips. "Ahgn" Yokozawa released a loud moan, but covered his mouth with his hands causing Kirishima to sigh. "Move your hands before I put them to good use" Kirishima said while continuing to thrust. Yokozawa shook his head, he couldn't believe he had just made that noise. Kirishima sighed and pinned Yokozawa's hands above his head. "Mhm" Yokozawa whined while trying to get his hands free. "Shh, just enjoy it" Kirishima said huskily into Yokozawa's ear. "Nngn, Kirishima. I'm close" Yokozawa said while panting. Kirishima leaned down and stuck his tongue in the younger mans mouth. "Mhm" Yokozawa released a moan in Kirishima's mouth. Kirishima chuckled and pulled away leaving Yokozawa panting. "Mhm" Yokozawa whined, he felt trapped with Kirishima relentlessly thrusting into him, and with his hands pinned above his head. "Whats wrong, do you want your hands loose" Kirishima asked while in-captivating Yokozawa's eyes with his own. Yokozawa nodded his head meekly. "I want to hear your voice" Kirishima said while pulling out and thrusting back in roughly. "Nngn, y..yes" Yokozawa replied while trying not to moan. "Good boy, let me hear your beautiful voice" Kirishima said while thrusting harder. "Nngn!!" Yokozawa let out a loud moan when Kirishima hit his sweet spot. "Does it feel good there" Kirishima asked while angling his thrust upwards. "Nngn, Kirishima-San slow down" Yokozawa whined as more tears escaped his eyes from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. "Shh, unless you want a round 2" Kirishima replied while smirking down at his lover. Yokozawa shook his head and went wide-eyed. "Well keep quiet" Kirishima replied while kissing his boyfriend's neck. "Nngn" Yokozawa moaned while gripping the sheets to the bed. "Are you really this jeajealous of Takano" Yokozawa wanted to ask but decided against it, knowing Kirishima would probably make love to him 3 or 4 more times. "You're so beautiful" Kirishima thought while looking down at his young lover. "I'm going to make love to you, until the only name you can say is mine" Kirishima whispered into Yokozawa's ear causing Yokozawa to gulp. "Mhm, Kirishima-San" Yokozawa moaned while panting, there was a thin line between the pleasure and pain he felt for holding in his orgasm. "Shh, I plan on going through with what I told you" Kirishima replied causing Yokozawa to turn pale and tremble. "Oww! Kirishima" Yokozawa whined while staring up at Kirishima with teary eyes. "Shh shh," Kirishima shushed him by sucking on his lip. "Nngn, Kirishima-San, I'm close" Yokozawa said while trying to squeeze his legs together but that was physically impossible. "Just say my name" Kirishima replied while thrusting his hips relentlessly. "Kirishima, I..I cant" Yokozawa replied while writhing on the bed, Kirishimawas giving him too much attention. "Well, I'm going to keep making love to you then" Kirishima replied while smirking. "But, Nngh!! why d..do I have to say your name" Yokozawa asked while bucking his hips, in time to meet Kirishima's thrust, involuntarily. "To let me know that you're over Takano" Kirishima spat out. "Nngn, I don't like, Mhm, him. We're only friends" Yokozawa replied while wrapping his arms around Kirishima's neck and hanging on to him. "Then say my name" Kirishima replied while pulling out and thrusting back in roughly. "Oww!! Nngh, Zen" Yokozawa moaned out. "Louder" Kirishima demanded while continuing to thrust into him. "Nngn! Zen" Yokozawa moaned out shakily. "Good boy" Kirishima replied while licking some of Yokozawa's tears as they slid down his face. "Nngn" they both groaned as they released.

"Oww, Kirishima that hurt" Yokozawa whined while sitting on Kirishima's lap. "Thats your fault, if you would've listened I wouldn't have had to do that" Kirishima replied while giving his boyfriend a stern look. "I know, but Takano is my friend" Yokozawa replied while ducking his head. "Do you need a round 2" Kirishima asked while raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Wha!!? why?" Yokozawa asked while turning pale. "You're making me jealous again" Kirishima replied while tracing over a huge hickey that he left on Yokozawa's neck. "Gomen nasai!!" Yokozawa replied while laying his head on Kirishima's shoulder. "Hmm" Kirishima hummed while combing his hand through Yokozawa's hair. "Did you brush your teeth" Kirishima asked. "Yes" Yokozawa replied while nodding his head. "Good boy, let me see your teeth" Kirishima said while looking inside of Yokozawa's mouth. "Hmm, ok time to go to bed" Kirishima replied while kissing Yokozawa's cheek. "Hai" Yokozawa answered while nodding his head. "The next time you don't listen to me I'm going to spank you" Kirishima said while smacking Yokozawa's backside for emphasis, cause Yokozawa to yelp. "Hai, good night Kirishima-San" Yokozawa replied while getting under the cover. "Good night Takafumi" Kirishima replied while laying down, and pulling Yokozawa closer. "Give me a good night kiss" Kirishima said while leaning in. "B..but Kirishima" Yokozawa stuttered while blushing. "Someone must want a round 2 and a spanking" Kirishima said with amusement. Yokozawa shook his head and quickly gave Kirishima a kiss on the mouth. "Theres a good boy, you're getting better at kissing, my love" Kirishima replied while wrapping his arms around Yokozawa's torso.


End file.
